


Broken Silk

by PrizeCounterz



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrizeCounterz/pseuds/PrizeCounterz
Summary: A cry escaped their throat.Their hands flew against the ground, searching for any sign of life. Their hands met the webs and silk of what had once been their home.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

A cry escaped their throat.

Their hands flew against the ground, searching for any sign of life. Their hands met the webs and silk of what had once been their home.  
“Mommy?!” Webber cried, their wail echoing across the Constant. Their eyes stung from their tears. They had just went out to get berries and flowers. Everything had been fine!  
But they came home and their nest was destroyed. The only thing left was the strings of silks and the bones of the things their siblings had ate, but their siblings—and even worse, their mother!—was nowhere to be found.

They heard a cry from the yellow field with grass in front of them. It sounded like their mother, but perhaps that was desperation speaking.  
Webber stood up and even though his legs wanted to give out, he ran toward the sound as he cried out, once again, for his mother. There was another cry; it was absolutely his mother. It had to be.  
Though the fields were not far at all, it felt like forever.

There she was. Thank the heavens—  
The relief only lasted a second. She was on the ground, hissing and letting out pained cries. She had been shot by darts, Webber recognized; his father and them had once went on a hunting trip, his father teaching him how to use them.  
“MOM!” They cried out, sprinting as fast as they could. They did not make it before their mother’s passing, however, her laying limply with her chest awfully still.

They shook her and shook her, desperately begging for her to wake up, but in the pit of their heart, they knew she was dead. They sobbed, their body racking and shaking as they did so, pleading with whatever Gods that were absolutely not watching to bring her back. Please, Webber did not want to be alone. Not again.

They heard the grass nearby ruffle, their head shooting up. They hoped it was one of their siblings who had hid and not the hunter.  
They saw a man; his hair was black and messy, pale skin as it was getting colder and the sun was not as nice as it had been. His clothes were torn and ragged, silk scattered into his hair and his clothing, his hands gripping something.  
He was gripping a dart blower.  
Webber didn’t get to react before the man raised the dart bower and shot Webber with it; they only got a cry out before their eyes went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Maxwell carefully approached the now sleeping creature, placing the dart blower in his backpack. He had switched from his typical darts to sleeping ones to shoot at the creature.  
Perhaps it was desperation to find anybody humanoid is why he hadn’t killed the spider-looking creature on sight. Though their body was covered in what seemed to be the fur of spiders, with two extra pairs of legs, and eight eyes...they were humanoid in shape, posture, and most of all: speech.   
The only other creatures to talk were the pigs of the village, though their speech was on the level of a toddler and they were only prompted to speak when Maxwell got too close to them. This creature spoke unprompted and clearly had some intelligence, at least more than most of the creatures he found in the Constant held.

He carefully picked up the creature, flinching as the fur prickled his arms. The creature was fast asleep, thank the heavens; Maxwell hadn’t been sure one dart would be enough.  
The creature was softly snoring, which was...surprisingly comforting. He carefully carried them all the way back to his camp.  
As a precaution, he tied the creature to one of the trees. He prepared a meal, though he wasn’t sure if the creature would eat what he had prepared. Worth a try, he supposed.  
The creature must have not slept recently because they slept for quite a few hours. Maxwell sat a fair distance away from them the entire time, keeping a close eye on them.

“Hhhnn..” They mumbled, raising their head and blinking their eyes slowly, before they scooted back—the best they could, at least, seeing as they were tied to a tree—and Maxwell realized the creature was scared.  
“Hello there. I’m Maxwell. What’s your name?” Maxwell asked, trying his best to seem friendly. The creature was still incredibly sleepy, so the memories had not yet resurfaced. He could only hope they were as smart as he thought.  
“W-Webber.” They squeaked out, wriggling but it didn’t affect their situation. “W-where...are we?”  
Maxwell felt relief wash over him.  
“You’re in my camp. It’s nice to meet you, Webber.” He replied with a soft nod, pushing the meal closer to Webber.  
They freaked out at the sight of the meat, however, tears welling up.

“Y-You! You’re the one who killed my mom!” Webber screeched, desperately trying to get out of the rope.  
“H-Hey, calm down! You’re okay! I’m not going to hurt you.” Maxwell said quickly, before realizing he should probably explain himself. Webber seemed child-like, though, and Maxwell had to admit: he was not good with kids. He started off slowly.  
“Your mother...was not a good person, Webber.” He started off, trying to be as gentle as possible, “she was the one who attacked me first and she ordered her other kids to do the same. She nearly killed me,” he showcased this by lifting up his shirt slightly and showing off his wounds. While he had treated the wounds, they still were quite grizzly and deep.  
Webber hesitated. They seemed to calm a bit, Maxwell scooting a little closer to them. Webber...had never thought about the prey’s side. Plus, they never attacked humans...why would she do that? Maybe this man wasn’t...so bad...

“I’m sorry you had to find out that way. It’s okay if you want to leave, I just want to give you some sup-“  
“NO! We don’t want to be alone! Don’t make us!” Webber screeched. While they didn’t really want to say with this man, the idea of being alone again was so much worse.  
Maxwell flinched at the screech, but nodded and gave a smile. “Alright then, you can stay here.” He said, moving and unwrapping the ropes.  
“You can sleep in my tent until I get materials for a new one. I’ve been looking for other...ahem, survivors, and I’m very glad to have met you, Webber.” He explained, reaching out his hand.  
The weird creature, Webber, and the human who so happened to be so invested in science, shook hands.  
That’s how their story together began.


End file.
